Simetria
by vitanuova
Summary: Walter reconta as desventuras amorosas de Peter e Olívia sob um ponto de vista inesperado, nos apresenta o terceiro universo e o alternativo de Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

**_"Queria só ver se fosse com ele."_**

(Frase repetidamente usada por várias fãs, para falar do episódio "Marionette")

Contém Spoilers da terceira temporada.

* * *

**I. O Universo Amarelo**

Eu acabara de trocar um olhar surpreso com Astrid . Ela fez uma expressão entre divertida e resignada.

-Brown Betty... –sussurrou.

Então eu entendi, já sabia o suficiente da mistura favorita de Walter.

-Ele não está usando. Falei por causa da história... que ele contou quando você foi embora. Agora ele vai contar uma nova, por sua causa, eu acho.

- Como é?

Ela abanou a cabeça. Walter continuava a escrever no quadro, resmungava sozinho. De repente, olhou para nós dois e disse "Posso começar"? Eu tentei esboçar um protesto, mas Astrid fez um sinal que cortou meu gesto. Depois falou baixinho;

-A outra foi muito legal...

Não compreendi bem, mas me dei por vencido. As coisas não andavam realmente boas para o meu lado.

Walter começou, a voz estava clara, não parecia estar chapado, parecia antes inspirado.

- Para acompanhar a narrativa precisam partir de dois pressupostos:

**_1. Não existem apenas dois universos, mas infinitos. Cada um com suas próprias relações de causa e efeito._**

**_2. Precisamos imaginar que quando organizamos o resgate de Peter, as Olivias não foram trocadas. Cada uma foi alocada em seu universo de origem._**

Dei um pulo do banco. Achei a colocação inoportuna, quase indecente. As coisas não andavam bem entre nós dois. Olivia mal olhava na minha cara. Minutos antes, saíra cabisbaixa, por causa do maldito livro. Eu já estava a ponto de perder a paciência . E agora, para piorar, Walter vinha com a tal história.

-Sente-se, aí filho.- ele ordenou.

-Walter, eu não quero mais tocar nesse assunto. Estou farto.-eu estava muito contrariado.

-Relaxe...

Voltei ao meu lugar. Senti que ele não iria desistir, ou seria ali ou em casa, então preferi ficar logo livre. E pelo menos, com Astrid do meu lado, ele não exageraria.

- Bem, olhem os esquemas. Chamarei o universo onde nós estamos de 'Universo azul' . O seu universo de origem, Peter, será o "Universo vermelho' e vamos imaginar um terceiro. Um universo que recentemente começou a sofrer problemas análogos aos dos universos vizinhos. Eu o chamarei de 'Universo Amarelo'.

-Amarelo?

-Sim, Astro. Prefiro diferenciá-los por cores, em lugar de letras ou numerais. É mais humano...

Abafei o riso. Walter deveria ter acrescentado algo mais à mistura, pois estava muito eloquente .

-E daí Walter?

-Olhem o meu esquema, é simples porém esclarecedor.

**Universo azul:**

_Walter- Olivia- Astro- Broyles- Nina_

**Universo vermelho:**

_Walter- Peter -Olivia-Astro-Charlie_

**Universo amarelo**

_Walter-Peter- Belly-Nina –Broyles -Charlie_

-Entenderam?

-Bem. Talvez. É melhor você explicar, Walter. Afinal, a história é sua.

-Tem razão, Astro. Trata-se de quem ainda está vivo, de acordo com a sua origem.

- Noto que você é o único que está vivo nos três, Walter.- eu repliquei sarcasticamente.

- É uma prerrogativa minha, eu conto a história.

-E não há Olivia no Universo Amarelo?

-Não. Não mais. Espere eu chegar nessa parte.

-Peter, ele também 'me matou' no terceiro universo.- Astrid parecia escandalizada.

-No Universo Amarelo Peter Bishop é um jovem professor universitário, noivo da jovem Amy Jessup.

- Eu, noivo da Agente Jessup?

- Você não, seu alternativo. E lá ela é professora de crianças. Não faz nada perigoso.

"Um dia o jovem professor Peter Bishop é procurado pelo cientista William Bell e uma comitiva de autoridades, na velha casa onde reside com seu pai, um respeitável professor de Física aposentado."

-Sua versão do Universo Amarelo?

-Sim. Um excelente homem. Enviuvou cedo, criou o filho sozinho. O rapaz foi um aluno brilhante, talvez um pouco tímido, mas muito talentoso.

-Walter, de onde você tirou isso?

-Não sei, mas acho que o seu alternativo amarelo foi um nerd adolescente. Poucos amigos, dificuldade com namoradas, apesar de ser um rapaz muito bonito.

Os ombros de Astrid foram sacudidos pelo riso. Eu mesmo tive vontade de rir.

- E o que queria Bell com ele?

- Convidar o jovem Bishop para participar de uma força-tarefa para salvar o seu universo, o amarelo, é claro.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Bishop. Peter Bishop.**

- Bell e o agente Broyles, da CIA?

-Da CIA?- Astrid estava surpresa.

-Sim. Confere uma atmosfera de espionagem, sempre fui fã de James Bond. Dá maior glamour ao que seu alternativo amarelo vai fazer, Peter. Glamour, entende?

-Deixe só o Broyles ouvir isso. Glamour. Mas, continue, fiquei curioso.

-Bem, eles explicaram ao jovem Bishop que, após muitas investigações entre os universos, eles haviam descoberto que o seu alternativo vermelho...

-Eu.

-Sim. Havia sido deslocado de seu universo de origem, para o universo azul. E, que daí em diante começara o desequilíbrio.

-Eles não falaram de você... e do rapto?

-São cavalheiros, não iriam falar uma coisa destas diante do velho professor Bishop.

-E lá no universo amarelo Peter Bishop não desenvolveu a doença?

-Aí está. Não. Uma saúde de ferro, só algumas espinhas na adolescência. Mais nada. Um ótimo rapaz.

-Continue, Walter, por favor.

-Bem, Astro, ele relutou mas acabou aceitando. O moço era um patriota, teve uma formação moral sólida dada pelo pai e...

-Walter, não delire.

-Bem, a partir deste momento, sua vida mudou. Seu instrutor foi Charlie Francis. Ele orientou seu treinamento físico, treinou sua pontaria, passou todas as informações através de filmes, documentos, listas e fotos. O jovem Bishop do Universo Amarelo teve acesso a dados dos Universos Azul e Vermelho. O rapaz tinha uma boa memória e executava tudo com perfeição, só não entendia em que circunstâncias faria uso de tantas informações e habilidades. Inclusive, orientado pelo agente Francis, tentou se habituar com bebidas alcoólicas fortes e jogo, para ficar mais parecido com seu alternativo.

-No caso, eu.

-Claro. Do ponto de vista dele, você é o alternativo. Ele viu inclusive fotos de pessoas que não conhecia, mas que pareciam ser chegadas ao seu outro que vivia no Universo Azul. E foi aí que ele viu as Olívias. Primeiro ele viu a do Universo Vermelho e teve um sobressalto. Notou as roupas justas, todo aquele couro, a cabeleira ruiva.

"Mas eu já vi essa moça, quer dizer, ela é igual a uma chefe de torcida que me olhava como um verme na escola. Olivia Duncan, eu acho."

"Dunham, Olivia Dunham"- falou o agente Francis.

"Mas ela morreu na adolescência. Um desastre com o ônibus escolar, minha amiga Astro também estava junto."

-O agente Francis olha para ele e diz:

"Pois nos outros dois universos está vivíssima. E ele conhece as duas. Para falar a verdade, é mais próximo da versão do Universo Azul".

-Então o agente Francis mostra uma outra foto. A mesma moça, com o cabelo louro e roupas discretas. Parecia menos ameaçadora que a outra.

"Dunham. Dunham. Já guardei."- disse o jovem Bishop.

-Mas dentro de sua timidez ele sente um calafrio, a ideia de lidar com versões adultas da chefe de torcida lhe dá mais medo do que ser capturado ou ferido.

-Então eu morri adolescente, Walter. Que triste...

-Sim, Aster. Sinto muito.

- "O jovem Bishop está preparado para o desafio. Trocaria de lugar com o seu duplo, seria um agente infiltrado. Sob a orientação de Charlie Francis, deixou crescer uma barba curta, que odiava, mas que era a marca do outro. Mas Bell informa que o outro Peter havia descoberto a verdade sobre sua origem e, revoltado, havia regressado ao Universo Vermelho para viver com a família . Logo a troca foi suspensa, pois uma operação de resgate empreendida pelo Universo Azul estava em marcha. Seria uma temeridade misturar gente dos três universos. Só restava esperar. Pouco depois o agente Charlie Francis apareceu com um filme sensacional, onde as duas Olívias lutavam, pela segunda vez em menos de 24horas, na porta do teatro. A impressão é que o Universo Vermelho tivera a mesma ideia, só que em vez de Peter, pensara em fazer a infiltração através de uma Olívia falsa. "

- Não tem a menor graça, Walter.

- Não estou brincando filho. É preciso manter a mente aberta.

- Bem. A troca foi feita através de hastes harmônicas, ao estilo de William Bell.

-Onde?

-No seu quarto, em nossa casa. Grandes hastes, embutidas nas paredes, durante a nossa ausência.E eles usaram a mesma casa, no terceiro universo. E assim, às 02:36, você foi parar no Universo Amarelo, e o Peter de lá tomou seu lugar.

-E o que aconteceu comigo?

-Ficou sob guarda, confinado. Fez exames e foi interrogado. As coisas de praxe.

- E o Peter amarelo?

- Vestiu o pijama, o seu pijama. Mas quase não dormiu. Estava muito tenso.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. A Missão**

-Nos dias seguintes, o outro Peter teve que se habituar ao Universo Azul. Achou o Walter daqui extravagante, comunicativo...

Eu e Astrid caímos na gargalhada. Walter parou e nos olhou.

-Posso?

-Claro.

-Ficou comovido ao reencontrar, adulta, a versão de sua colega Asta. Mas a maior impressão foi causada por Olivia. Ela apareceu logo no dia seguinte no laboratório. Ele não pode evitara comparação com a Olivia adolescente que ele havia conhecido. Mas eram muito diferentes.A Olivia de seu mundo, apesar da pouca idade, tinha uma consciência de sua beleza que esta, apesar de adulta jamais teria. Mas na comparação a Olivia do Universo Azul parecia ganhar, pois era suave, sorria para ele com os olhos. Ficou intrigado com isso, pois o agente Francis não falara nada a sobre o assunto. Lembrou de Amy, sua noiva. Ela nunca o olhara assim. Flertar com a parceira do outro não fazia parte do acordo. Mas ela parecia ser calma, reservada.Não tinha jeito de quem tomaria a iniciativa. Estremeceu ao lembrar da ruiva, que parecia ser a própria encarnação da palavra iniciativa. Com a loura, certamente completaria a missão sem nenhum peso na consciência podendo encarar a noiva sem quaisquer problemas. O jovem professor Bishop, não gostaria de confessar mas a maioria das mulheres lhe dava medo.

-Walter, será que a minha versão amarela tem algum problema?

-Nada disso. Não tire conclusões apressadas. E você também não é nenhum primor de habilidade no que diz respeito às mulheres.

Astrid riu baixinho. Os dois achavam aquilo engraçado. Não dei assunto.

-E...?

-Duas semanas depois do suposto regresso do Universo Vermelho, o jovem Bishop resolveu tirar a limpo a situação. Precisaria de tato. O motivo da preocupação era o rumo de seu relacionamento com a parceira... Bem, começara do nada, ela tocara em sua mão, tirara carinhosamente um fiapo da gola do seu casaco e finalmente eles tinham se beijado dentro do laboratório vazio. Daí por diante a coisa complicara, viviam se agarrando pelos cantos, outro dia, no carro dela, quase acontecera o que ele mais temia. Ele tinha uma parcela de culpa, pois ela era um doce. Ou melhor, parecia que ele era o doce, pois era assim que ela o olhava. E as coisas pareciam caminhar para uma situação inaceitável para um cavalheiro. Ele não queria ser como James Bond – no seu universo o papel era interpretado por George Clooney. Seu ídolo era Clark Kent. Seduzir a garota do outro não era uma ideia com a qual pudesse conviver. Decidiu que naquela noite, com todo o cuidado, colocaria uma distância ética entre ele e Olivia. E faria as coisas com categoria: flores, jantar em um bom restaurante e depois ponto final. Aston levaria o velho cientista para casa.

-Ela chegou ao restaurante na hora certa, mas ele já estava lá. Ele ficou sabendo depois que ela comprara o vestido cinza para aquela ocasião. E colocara a orquídea que ele lhe enviara.

-Orquídea... que coisa cafona. -critiquei.

-Pois a agente Dunham gostou. Ele ficou surpreso e comovido, porque ela estava fazendo de tudo para agradá-lo e a noite terminaria em decepção para ela. Durante o jantar esteve sério; ela perguntou duas vezes se havia algum problema . Ele disse que não. Saíram. No carro, não se tocaram em momento algum. Ela estava quase triste. Resolveu não dizer mais nada, já que havia estragado a noite. Acompanhou-a até a porta do abriu a porta e ele notou que os olhos dela estavam cheios d'água. Sentiu uma confusão de sentimentos, vontade de sair correndo e ao mesmo tempo de consolar.

"O que foi querida?"

"Eu não sei, mas devo ter feito algo errado. Você está tão triste desde que voltou. Eu não sou boa nisso, sempre estrago as coisas."

- Então ele tocou seu rosto, com as palmas das mãos. E naquele momento esqueceu de tudo.

"Você é perfeita querida. Simplesmente perfeita."

-Walter? O que aconteceu? Você parou no melhor.

-O que é isso, Astrid. Você está dando corda?

-Aconteceu. Pronto. Sou um cavalheiro, não vou ficar descrevendo cenas de sexo para vocês dois.

-Bem, Walter, já entendi aonde você quer chegar. Quer que eu veja pelo ponto de vista de Olivia...

-Não, é um pouco mais do que isso. Mas preste atenção, não falta muito.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. O último romântico**

-Agora o seu alternativo amarelo passava muito tempo com Olivia. Vivia enfiado na casa dela, tendo inclusive livre acesso a informações confidenciais. Olivia e ele conversavamsobre o trabalho, o tempo todo, porque com o outro Peter sempre fora assim. Eles haviam sido parceiros, antes de serem amantes. Olivia reparava que o Peter de agora tinha algumas sutis diferenças, mas achava que era por causa do trauma de quase ter sido sacrificado pelo próprio pai para ativar a tal máquina. Peter sabia agora do Padrão, dos metamorfos, das peças da máquina e suas coordenadas, das Primeiras Pessoas. Apesar do envolvimento com a agente Dunham, não descuidara da missão. Ultimamente pensara até em abrir o jogo. Devolveriam o tal Peter que era o pivô de toda a confusão, ileso, e ela poderia ir viver com ele em seu universo. Apesar do pai ser conservador e já estar acostumado com Amy, tinha certeza de que ele a acolheria bem e os apoiaria. Olivia era a nora que qualquer família gostaria de ter. Porém, uma coisa o tolhia: muitas vezes ela começava a falar de coisas do passado deles. A história das camisetas. O primeiro encontro em Bagdá. O tanque. Ela achava que começara a sentir alguma coisa por ele desde que ele a tirara do tanque pela primeira vez. Uma tarde em que eles se sentaram em silêncio, um ao lado do outro, nos balanços. O primeiro beijo, no Universo Vermelho.

-Como ficou sabendo dessas coisas, Walter? Eu não contei, duvido que Olivia...

-Não revelo minhas fontes, nem sob tortura.– Walter afirmou, categórico.

- Não gostava de pensar no outro, mas agora vivia criticando-o mentalmente."Encrenqueiro.O cara parecia ter o dom para entrar em confusão. A ficha do sujeito era tenebrosa. Trapaças e situações suspeitas. Andara com gente barra pesada desde menino, e só assumira a responsabilidade para com o pai porque Olivia fizera pressão. Não concluíra os estudos, não parara em lugar nenhum. Em dois anos nada resolvera com Olivia, ficara embromando para não tomar uma atitude. Enquanto que ele, em duas semanas... O seu instinto masculino o fazia suspeitar que ele e a outra Olivia, no Universo Vermelho... com aquele cabelo chamativo e aquelas calças de cintura baixa... bem alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido. Ele não iria perder a oportunidade. O tipo parecia ser um mulherengo ..."

-Walter, o que é isso? Você está arrasando com Peter.

-Não, Astin. Não sou eu quem está pensando tudo isso. É o outro, para justificar o que está fazendo com a vida do nosso Peter. Você entende, não é, meu filho? Os personagens têm vida própria.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

-Ele tomou uma resolução. Seria durante o jantar. O pai ficaria fora, visitando uma mulher esquisita, conhecida dele, Nina Sharp. Jantar com flores, luz de velas, comida encomendada em bom restaurante, vinho e boa música. E a surpresa, é claro. Comprara até uma camisa nova. Azul. Depois que ela aceitasse, ele iria contando a verdade, aos poucos. Ou então daria um jeito com o Bell, de levá-la para lá. Ela iria acabar se acostumando. Não, não queria nada forçado. Ela gostava dele. Amor mesmo, entre homem e mulher, ela tivera com ele.

"Cheguei cedo?"

"Não, meu anjo. Deixe eu tirar o seu casaco."

Jantar maravilhoso. Ela estava linda. Ele dissera a ela que achava super sensual o terninho preto. Ela corara de felicidade. Ele gostava dela como ela era.

A voz de Nat King Cole cantando 'Mona Lisa' ecoava pela sala. Ele começara:

"Olivia, isto é para você. Espero que goste."

"É lindo Peter. Deve ter custado caro, eu não sou de usar jóias. Sou muito simples, você sabe."

"É um anel de noivado, Olivia."

-Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ele a abraçou. Colocou o anel em seu dedo.

"Você aceita, querida?"

"Claro, Peter. Não sabia que você era tão romântico."

"Bem, temos que fazer as coisas direito. Como se diz na minha família: Seja um homem tão bom quanto seu pai."

-Ela prendeu a respiração. Depois pediu, suavemente.

"Você pode buscar mais vinho?"

-Ele percebeu que havia feito alguma coisa errada. Pegou a arma, por precaução.

"Você não é o meu Peter... Onde ele está?"

"Em segurança. Assim que eu voltar ele será devolvido. Como descobriu?"

"A frase grega. Está errada."

"Continuo sem entender."

"Deixe para lá."

Então ele mandou que ela injetasse uma droga em si mesma. Ela deu uma bofetada em sua cara. Ele teve que dominá-la e fazer ele mesmo o serviço. Antes que ela apagasse, ele disse:

"Começou como uma missão, mas eu queria mesmo passar toda a minha vida com você."


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Conclusão**

-Duas horas depois, o Peter nascido no Universo Amarelo retornou e o outro Peter, nascido no Vermelho, voltou para o seu quarto no Universo Azul. Algumas horas depois, ele e Olivia foram encontrados pelo velho pai, meio chapados. No geral, ambos estavam bem.

-Acabou?

-Quase. Falta pouco.

-Walter?

-O que foi Aston?

-Ah, Walter, o pedido de casamento foi muito bonito...

- Sem graça.

-Dois dias depois o nosso Peter estava ansioso para voltar ao trabalho de campo com a equipe Fringe. E para rever Olivia. Ainda estava traumatizado com os métodos de Bell e da CIA, mas estava inteiro e disposto a recuperar o tempo perdido. No caso que se apresentou, seguiu junto com o pai, estava indignado com a ousadia de seu alternativo. Olivia ficou pálida quando o viu, mas ele nem notou. Olivia estava estranha. Parecia engasgada. Na cafeteria do hospital onde aguardavam uma médica que poderia ajudar no caso, ela falou abruptamente:

"Peter, lembra do que eu te disse no outro universo?"

"Sim, que o meu lugar era junto de você."

"Peter, eu achei que ele era você. "

"Não havia como saber, ninguém esperava um duplo meu, Olivia"

"Eu sei. Mas o fato é que nós começamos a nos ver constantemente. Não é que eu não percebesse as pequenas diferenças. Ele é muito sério, mais romântico, bastante meigo. Eu acreditei que era você Peter, que você estava apaixonado e por isso mais introspectivo."

"Meu Deus, você ... dormiu com ele?"

"Eu sinto muito, Peter."

"Alguém sabe?"

"Só os da equipe ."

"Tudo bem. Não é sua culpa."

-Quando Peter chega em casa, vai direto ao próprio quarto. Seu armário está organizado por cores. As gavetas de meias, cuecas, camisetas, impecáveis. Os livros e discos organizados em ordem alfabética. A correspondência por ordem cronológica crescente. Encontra a nota de uma joalheria . Continua a revirar o quarto. Não acha nada. Entra no quarto de Walter e vê a caixinha de veludo na mesa de abre, vê um anel de diamante, lapidação princesa. No início, não entende. Depois lembra do dia do retorno. Quando descera para ser medicado, em meio aos médicos e agentes do FBI que circulavam pela casa, vira uma mesa com restos de comida e vinho, velas brancas derretidas, flores. O anel . Que miserável. Que vontade de esganá-lo. Peter sente tanta raiva e tristeza que pega a joia e a caixa e joga tudo no chão.

Mais tarde, quando finalmente encerram o caso, resolve se refugiar no jardim decadente da casa do suspeito. Não sente vontade de falar com ninguém. Não consegue olhar para Olívia sem sentir que fez papel de bobo. O outro o suplantou. Era organizado, afetuoso, romântico. Em menos de dois meses ele a pediu em casamento. Com certeza ela acha que ele tem mais atitude. Era uma versão melhorada dele mesmo. Olivia se aproxima, tenta pousar a mão em seu ombro, mas ele se esquiva. Está magoadíssimo.

"Posso entender, racionalmente, que ele era igual a mim. Tinha todas as informações, conhecia a minha rotina."

"Peter..."

"Olivia como as pessoas não perceberam que não era eu? Como você, que conviveu comigo tanto tempo, não percebeu? Agora eu não tenho vontade de ficar aqui. Ele é maníaco. Organizou minhas gavetas, minhas roupas, leu a minha correspondência, dormiu com a mulher que eu amo e até ficou noivo ... Noivo. Eu não tenho mais vontade de usar as minhas roupas, dormir no meu quarto e nem mesmo de ficar com você. Ele conseguiu estragar tudo."

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Dias depois, o golpe de misericórdia. Peter recebe um pacote pelo Sedex. Um livro, _**'A noite dos tempos'**_, de René Barjavel. Dentro, um cartão escrito por Olivia:"Já que você perguntou..." Peter precisa se controlar para não fazer uma besteira. Quando a encontra no trabalho, devolve o presente que ele sabe que não era para ele. Sente-se tremendamente ofendido."

-Acabou, Walter?

-Acabou.

-Walter, foi muito bonito. Você é um mestre!

-Obrigado. Que bom que gostou, minha cara.

-Vai contar esta história para Olivia, Walter?

-Conte você, Peter, se achar que deve.

-E além de me irritar por lembrar de tudo de novo, qual a moral da história?

- Se você não percebeu, filho, não sou eu que vou dizer. Mantenha a mente aberta. Vamos comprar umas rosquinhas com glacê. Preciso de açúcar.

"Que cara de pau."- pensei.

Levantei e fui atrás dos dois.

**Fim**


End file.
